Infraction: A Possible Aftermath for Indigo's Star
by Pine Tree Horizon
Summary: Indigo polished off his fresh nerves, Saffron and Sarah cooled down from a literal freak show, and Rose has added Tom to her drawing. It's almost the end of the term, and Tom shares advice with Indigo. Events follow along the way as well. Surprise Ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Casson Family Series belongs to Hilary McKay.**

"Infraction: A Possible Aftermath for _Indigo's Star_"

Chapter One

"Feeling blue, Indigo?" Tom asked. He sat next to his new friend on the stone wall. He rested the neck of his guitar case against the granite. "How is Rose? How is your family?"

"Peachy, I suppose, yours?" Indigo straightened out his spine and cocked his head to the right. "Though there are those dark potholes."

Tom shrugged in reply and squeezed his rubber ball tightly before aiming at Indigo's hand. He received an agitated expression in turn.

"You're still worried on about that gang," he figured. He was accurate. "You can't let people dig into your skin like that. Just leave their messes to my pitching."

Indigo nodded leisurely in agreement, concealing a small smile.

"And if it's any advice, I've had similar issues."

He paused for any comments of surprise but Indigo waited; all ears and eyes.

"I spent weeks driving my parents insane, and they shipped me here to where my Grandmother lives, and she's a poor old widow! What a guilty play and same for the gang leader. He has not felt guilt yet, soon he will. He'll learn."

"Man, I ignore it now, they'll leave. Besides, you have a unique way that inspires me. It takes me into other worlds."

Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? How is that?"

"Well, now I'm not acrophobic. Plus, Rose includes you in her drawings. She even screwed up you guitar, remember? She was trying to help."

Tom chuckled.

"Rage can be ephemeral when you care so much about someone."

Now Indigo had to quirk his eyebrows in curiosity.

"She's like a little sister to me," Tom admitted and blushed. Indigo pretended not to notice. A sly grin flashed across his face. "Do you want to climb up there with me on the skylight again tomorrow after school?" He retrieved the strap of his guitar case, switching subjects.

"I'll have to get permission."

"Have Saffron or Rose cover up. Sarah, maybe? They're all clever when situations come to the art of secrecy."

"The art of secrecy? Well, in the meantime, I'll see." Indigo grinned, promising a yes.

"_Okay_," Tom understood and released a low whistle. "This was one of the longest lunch periods I've experienced in my life."

"Next time, don't pack a lunch from home," Indigo suggested.

From a distance something shot like a bullet through the noisy ambience. Tom squinted and ducked. Indigo mimicked his motion a split-second too late. A spit ball landed in his raven black hair.

Tom jumped from his spot and glanced around. Indigo flicked the disgusting wad into a nearby trash can and ceased Tom from causing a commotion. Tom remained tranquil though, oddly enough. And Indigo turned around, meeting those dark green eyes of their principal, followed by a bummed out boy with ginger hair.

"Excuse me boys," He whispered, withdrawing from the crowds and few nosy students. "We need to discuss a situation if you don't mind. In the office, please."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Now, I don't want to hear a word from either of you boys, hear?" The Principal kept a stern tone and gestured for them all to take seats in the scrawny plastic preschooler-chairs across from his broad desk. He carried an address book and three report card slips along with him and shut the door, the blinds jumping from being disturbed in the tranquility. Now there was no essence of tranquility.

The ginger-haired gang leader sat facing the corner of the room. Rage stormed in his mind like a sheet of flames. He would be kicked out, that would be the decision and he knew it. He could not help it though. After a divorce and a slap in the face, he would prefer residential school, boarding school; although the downside was being rejected as to projecting "poor behaviors."

Still, he kept obedient in the humid office, the walls appearing to move in. If he was claustrophobic, he would explode. In conclusion, he would be the suspect of a new mess. This is why he chose to keep quiet until asked to speak. _At least_, he thought, _I still have my dignity_. It felt haunting and deserving of what was left lying in his future, a black cloud of hatred, reflected back through him.

Tom kept a look of doubt stretched across his expression, a long shadow falling over his face. His reputation was varying puzzle of moods. At this point, he was smirking on the inside; hands dove into his sweatshirt pockets. His eyes darted from the back of one scrawny chair to the sheepishly apprehensive pale eyes to his left. Tom studied his expression as to why Indigo appeared that way, with guilt. He licked his lips and concentrated until Indigo sensed his blaring stare and drew focus to the rug.

Indigo just wanted to get this over with and head home. Instead, there were three more classes for the afternoon. He wondered why Tom had to be involved. The gang has been striving for several years. Tom just arrived nine months back.

He wanted to squeeze lemonade and bake a banana cake. He wanted to shove down quarts and lay upon the library skylight, face planted onto the glass. The view would look amazing; he would feel light and creative. Currently, he would have to roll by another lecture.

"Why play foolish oblivious games to the rules on school property?" The Principal asked, even though the question was not particularly in need of answering. "You are not five; you _know_ how to avoid quarrels. Why start them? Richard, turn your chair around, please."

"What if I don't want to?" The ginger-haired boy blurted out.

The principal sighed.  
>"I won't force you, but if you will like to cooperate, maybe we can all maintain peace, how is this idea? I understand how teenagers can be, and if you don't want to say what's on your mind, it's personal. That is alright. But there are limits and warnings."<p>

"It is," Richard muttered sharply. Silence dragged along as the Principal dialed a phone number and shifted his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "And if it's my Dad, let him know I'll take the late bus home." Richard sounded gloomy and dead.

The Principal drew his finger to his lips, yet evanescence. The look in his eyes offered a deep concern. His lips moved solemnly, his speech taking strides. Richard scowled downward with his arms tightly crossed at his chest. The Principal set down the receiver, satisfied.

"That was your mother, your biological mother who lives in Naples, Italy. She found your birth certificate and the Orphanage for Young Boys. You did not know this." Uncertainly, Richard shook his head and sucked on his teeth. "Your foster parents are divorced, and you have two half brothers."

"Principal Irwin? I have something to show all of you," Richard wanted to cease this. "Before I freak my biological parents out."

"Are you sure, Richard?" Principal Irwin asked.

"Yes, even if it takes me million times to apologize."

Tom leaned forward in interest. "Just do so," he shrugged.

Richard sent him a glare, but flinched when he realized what he meant. He would become friends with Indigo.

"We don't even have to like each other," Indigo read his mind. "Ignore each other."

"But I must explain," Richard insisted. "And I prayed for long periods of time for to meet my biological parents." Unbelievable. And they had been searching in the wrong country. Truthfully, Richard McCauley was born in Oslo, Norway. They moved southwest toward Crawley, England.

"It's not simple," He continued. Carefully, he rolled up the sleeve of his left arm. Toms' eyes shot wide open. Indigo swallowed in spite of close nausea. The Principal even shuffled out of the room and shut the door. Minutes later, he rushed back in with a foam-covered washcloth and gauge tape. "This feels so strange, honestly. It's influence…"

"Richard," Indigo brought up, "Do you want to ride home on my bus this afternoon?" Would he take the risk of a new beginning? Well, Indigo sure is a unique individual.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Instead of Richard answering, the Principal excused him from the room to wait in the hallway for his biological parents to come by, discuss school arrangements, and then drive him home. He could only nod toward Indigo and Tom, a thank-you and good-bye. Richard would eventually leave this town for his own sake and have help with his foster father, who needed to be thrown into a mental institution, unfortunately. By the time the sky streaked orange and navy blue, he was safe in a suburban home, the one he had missed for two-thirds of his childhood.

That night at dinner time, he noticed changing. With the reflection of the kitchen window, he grew an inch taller than the stove since the birth of spring. Now the middle of June spared its humidity. For another, Rose wore a new pair of bifocals. She was used to the near-sided effect and grinned with pride. Caddy and Michael, supposedly going out and such, slowly drifted apart. Saffron and Sarah just hit the books and schemes like usual, just increasing from monthly to weekly, and any time now with daily. And Indigo, well, he stuck to luxurious cooking, starting with meatloaf, corn, and pasta salad. Drinks would be served with mango slices and paper cups. Eve returned late from the shed, covered head to toe in acrylics. Bill even called in from London and Rose wouldn't let him come unless he promised to decrease isolation. Afterwards in person, they hugged in appreciation for a while. And Rose eventually preferred the gleaming stars to be blurry. That night, she set them on her bedside table and gazed out the window until she fell asleep.

The last week of school, Richards' abandoned gang of torn down, so-called "friends", scattered amongst crowds. Not many came along and apologized to Tom or Indigo, yet they ignored the fact. School was out for break soon and the High School would fly in, absorbing with whole new groups of strangers. Besides, Tom was booked a flight back to America, and Indigo promised at least one more skylight journey before then.


End file.
